The Lost Star
by Bloody Flames
Summary: Summary: What's the reason why Lucy goes missing and returns to the guild like a completely different person? Can they revert her back to her jolly old self? Will Natsu be able to confess his love to her before it's too late? Read to find out! Please leave some reviews. :)


**The Lost Star**

Summary:

What's the reason why Lucy goes missing and returns to the guild like a completely different person? Can they revert her back? Will Natsu be able to confess his love before its too late? Read to find out!

**Chapter 1**

Fairytail, the only mage guild in Magnolia, was in their usual cheerful state

Natsu fighting with Gray, Erza aka Titania, situated in a table savoring her strawberry shortcake, Lucy sitting by the counter chatting with her friend Levy, Cana drinking from a barrel of beer with Macao and Wakaba and Master Makarov sitting by the counter watching his 'children'.

"Is that all you've got Flame brain?" asked a smirking Gray

"Put some clothes on first, Ice freak!" returned a grinning Natsu.

"Wha-? When did this happen?!" screeched the half naked mage while scrambling off to search for the missing clothes.

In the background, a certain blue haired water mage was snapping pictures of the naked ice mage at the same time hiding his missing clothes. "I love you, Gray-sama~!"

"Tch. Both of them are idiots." Lucy sighed. She focused her eyes on a certain pink haired idiot who was currently standing on a table with his blue cat/exceed, Happy, doing a ridiculous dance. The celestial wizard can't help but smile at how stupid yet funny her two friends looked.

Then, she remembered her conversation with Mirajane earlier.

Flashback

"Ne, Lucy. Haven't you noticed how Natsu's been staring at you every now and then? Don't you think its kinda sweet?" said the silver haired beauty to a startled Lucy.

The blonde beauty blushed madly at her statement. "Mira-san! What are you talking about? It's not like he likes me or anything, you know. Were just nakama after all." replied the blonde with just enough hint of disappointment evident in her voice for the takeover mage to catch upon.

The well known matchmaker feigned an innocent smile. "Then, why are you blushing, Lucy? Seems like you've noticed,too." With this, Mirajane giggled. It didn't help that the young takeover mage, Lisanna, joined in her giggling.

End of Flashback

The blonde turned away from her talk with Levy and glanced at the pink haired idiot involved. She caught him openly staring at her and saw his face become pinker than his hair. To hide his embarrassment, he flashed Lucy his signature grin showing his teeth which consists of strangely sharp canines. Lucy smiled back warmly while blushing a little as well. Or so she thought.

'He's blushing...How cute...wait! Did I just say Natsu is cute?! Holy Mavis! You're his best friend, Lucy Heartfilia! You're not supposed to think of him that way!' the blonde shook her head to clear her thoughts.

But his handsome face never left her mind. Instead, a beautified image of Natsu and herself appeared in her head. At this, Lucy furiously shook her head and blushed madly with steam coming out of her ears. She could feel her heart beating very fast. 'Maybe I should just go home.' the celestial wizard thought.

"H-hey, Mira, Levy, Lisanna. I'll head home now since its getting late." Lucy told her friends. She gave a small wave to everyone before heading out of the entrance.

"Mira-nee, when do you think will they realize their feelings for one another?" Lisanna asked after Lucy left.

"I don't know. It depends on when they will stop being dense." Mirajane answered with a content smile while wiping the mugs. 'But I really hope they'll realize soon'

*Lucy POV*

His smile. So infectious.

His laugh. So contagious.

Natsu Dragneel. My partner. My nakama.

Dear Mama,

Hi, Mama! How are you? I'm sorry since it's quite late for me to write to you. I've been quite busy lately. I... have something troubling me.

I have noticed for a while that I've been thinking of Natsu more often than ever that sometimes he even appears in my dreams.

Sometimes when he sneaks into my room at night, I barely feel the annoyance. Instead I yearn for his warm presence. I wonder what's happening to m?

Once, I've dreamt about him. It was a moonlit filled night. We were in some kind of meadow. In my dream, he proposed his undying love to me. Then, we k-. Urgh! Can't even say it. It's too awkward.

It didn't turn out better when I woke up the next day. I opened my eyes only to see the face of the said fire dragon slayer only inches from my face. 'Natsu!' I thought. But instead of the usual anger I normally feel when he's barging in my apartment, I feel bliss. Then, I feel a strange fluttering in my stomach. I just snuggled closer to him and fell asleep in his warm embrace.

Mama, what's happening to me? *sigh* Goodnight. Hope you're doing okay. I miss you.

Love,

LH

The blond sealed the letter and placed it inside the chest with the rest of the other letters. And then she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth before sleeping. After doing so, she went under the covers of her bed hoping for a good night's sleep.

As Lucy slowly drifted to her own dreamland, she noticed a figure standing outside her window. There was only a silhouette and shadows obscured the face of the stranger. Lifting a hand towards the direction of the man, drowsiness got the better of her. A few moments passed and the blonde was already softly snoring.

"Natsu…" she whispered.

The clouds parted and finally, the moon's radiance befell upon Magnolia. The mysterious figure had already disappeared.

AUTHOR's NOTE:

I hope you enjoyed the story! Please leave some reviews. I'm experiencing quite a writer's block right now. I hope everyone can help me. Onegaishimasu. *bows*


End file.
